Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Samus Aran's Log Files
by MrBigstuph
Summary: The story of Metroid Prime 2 Echoes, as told from the perspective of famous bounty hunter Samus Aran.
1. Arrival

[Log File 001: Aether] Approximately five hours ago, I picked up a distress beacon from a Galactic Federation outpost located on the planet Aether. Upon entering Aether's atmosphere, my ship encountered a violent storm. While trying to control my vessel during final descent, a bolt of lightning hit one of the engines. I quickly put my gunship down in a secure area, initiating the auto-repair function before leaving to find the origin of the distress beacon.

After combing the caverns, I came across the makeshift base that the Federation troopers had made, but no sign of any personnel. After disabling a few security measures, I met the first trooper; but there was a problem. He was dead. When I looked around, I noticed that all the troopers, approximately one squad, were dead. I knew this wasn't good, but I needed to find out more before continuing.

I turned on my Scan Visor and started to record the log files of the GF squadron. After reading the final log files of my fallen comrades, I couldn't believe what I had discovered. Small predatory wildlife, which normally left bigger prey alone, had suddenly attacked the compound without warning. At first, this didn't make any sense to me. But reading over the log files again, more carefully this time, one detail that eluded me before made me start to worry; apparently the creatures were, as one trooper put it, "possessed". I immediately turned on the vicinity threat sensors in my Varia Suit. That was when the situation hit the fan.

My threat sensors started to go crazy; I looked around, arm cannon at the ready. It was then I noticed what appeared to be a swarm of small purple bugs hovering over the troopers corpses. I was considering what to do, when the swarm split and landed on each of the troopers, and then faded. Suddenly, the troopers began to stand up. One by one, my former comrades turned towards me, weapons aimed in my direction.

I wasted no time in letting my arm cannon do the talking, knowing that there would be time to grieve later. The GF troopers went down quickly, although not without a pang of remorse. After dispatching the reanimated soldiers, I noticed a dark mass of energy nearby, one that wasn't there before. My threat sensors weren't going off anymore, so I decided to investigate what it was. As I got closer, I felt the energy mass pulling me towards it, and I realized that it was a portal. I entered it, doing my best to prepare myself for what I might encounter on the other side. I could not have been less prepared…

When I came out the other side of the portal, I immediately noticed that everything was darker. The landscape, the sky, even the air coming through my suit filters felt heavy with a dark energy. What was surprising about this was the fact that the landscape, though dark, looked exactly like the area I had just come from. I also noticed that there was a wall of pure phazon near me. But what really shocked me was the entity standing in front of the phazon. I was shocked because the entity looked like, well… me…

I couldn't believe what I was seeing at first. The entity looked almost exactly like me, but was composed entirely of phazon. Also, it looked like it was absorbing energy from the wall of phazon. I wondered how this creature could look like me, but then I remembered how it must have come into being. During my battle with the Metroid Prime on Tallon IV, the defeated beast was able to drain some phazon energy from the weapon with which I killed it. It was during this flashback that the creature noticed me.

My arm cannon was armed and aimed at the bio-form, but the creature was faster. It fired a shot of phazon at a crystal I was standing near; at first I couldn't figure out why, but then the air around me started to feel heavy, even hostile. My suit's warning sensors started going crazy, and that was when things got even worse.

All of a sudden, these dark… THINGS… started swarming around me. I realized that these must be the creatures that possessed the dead GF troopers. As I fought my way out of the hoard towards the portal, I heard my phazon clone laughing. Its laughter, deep and foreboding, echoed through my head as I made it back through the portal.

I came back out to where I had originally been. The air got lighter, my threat sensors stopped, and everything seemed fine. But something didn't feel right. I did a quick system check, and found out that many of my weapon systems were missing. Apparently, the dark creatures on the other side of the portal had managed to steal my weapons.

[End Log File]_


	2. Exeter

[Log File 002: Aether] After coming out of the catacombs where my weapons were stolen, I stumbled upon the wreckage of the G.F.S. Exeter, the Federation vessel that belong to the dead troopers I had found a while back. A quick survey of the area revealed more dead troopers, so I once again scanned the troopers log books to see what had happened to them. After I finished scanning, I noticed a computer terminal nearby. I booted up the terminal, trying hard not to stare at the trooper corpse that was propped against it.

The video log file started to play the last words of the ship's captain: "About two weeks ago, Exeter crippled a Space Pirate extraction vessel in orbit above Aether. While pursuing the Pirates through the planet's atmosphere, a violent storm surge crippled the ship's engines. On top of that, the atmosphere was disrupting our communication systems. Upon landing, we split our personnel into two groups; one group to set-up a base camp, the other to to repair the ship. Everything went well for a time. Until they attacked…

"While working to repair the vessel, one trooper started yelling bloody murder, pointing wildly at a nearby cliff. When I looked at the cliff, my heart nearly stopped. Hundreds of wild Splinters were crawling down the cliff, heading straight for us. At first I was confused. Normally, Splinters are not overly aggressive; but these Splinters were different. They were black in color, instead of their normal grey, and they were MUCH faster in their movement.

"We did what we could to fight them off, but there were too many of them. We were eventually overcome; all of the brave men in my command gone, slaughtered by these creatures. My wounds are grave, and I fear I will not be much longer for this world. I hope this transmission reaches the Federation before the Space Pirates find our wreckage. We cannot let them get the cargo…"

The video playback ended there, and the computer terminal entered shutdown mode...

[End Log File]_


	3. Temple

[Log File 003: Aether] The final words of the trooper's recording echoed through my head as the transmission ended. In all honesty, I was starting to feel a bit scared. Not only did I have those _things_ to deal with, now I had the added problem of the Space Pirates. I've handled some lopsided odds before, but two whole armies against one lone bounty hunter was something I had never encountered in my life. And were these two enemies to join forces…

My thought process was broken by a strange beeping noise nearby. As I turned, I noticed some Federation supply crates scattered around the G.F. crash site. One of them had a light blinking, and I realized that this was the source of the beeps. A quick scan of the crate revealed that it contained a missile launcher, which was one of the systems that had gone missing when I was attacked by the shadow creatures.

A charged shot from my Power Beam was enough to break open the supply crate, giving me access to the weapon. I inserted the missile launcher's control module into my arm cannon, fired a test round, and was satisfied with the result. Detecting no immediate threats in the nearby area, I moved along, trying not to look back at my fallen comrades. In the long run, they would be avenged…

After a bit more exploration of the area, I encountered an interesting site. A large structure, which looked like a temple of some sort, loomed before me. It was obviously crafted by the hands of a sentient species, so I decided to investigate further. Entering the structure's archway, my initial thought proved correct; there was an advanced elevator system in place within the compound. I stepped into the elevator's activation hologram, and ascended into the unknown.

Once the elevator stopped, I stepped off and entered what appeared to be a junction room. There were four different paths, including the one I had come from, leading to different doors. However, two of the paths – the ones to my right and left – were blocked off by large doors. Quick scanning revealed that the doors were invulnerable to weapons fire, and could only be accessed with color-coded translator modules. I would have turned back, had the situation not gone to pieces at that moment.

Without warning, a red force field appeared around the center of the room, trapping me inside with a large Splinter cocoon. Within moments, Splinters were everywhere, leaping at me and trying to sink their teeth into the armor of my Varia Suit. They were easy enough to dispatch; but since the large cocoon hadn't burst open, I knew the battle was far from over.

That was, of course, when the Alpha Splinter burst from the cocoon. I knew that Alpha Splinters were far more dangerous than their smaller counterparts, so I decided to break out my new missile launcher. However, I didn't get a chance to fire it before things got even _worse_.

A dark cloud suddenly appeared, as if from nowhere, and went after the Alpha Splinter. I remembered this type of cloud from when the reanimated troopers attacked me, but I wasn't sure what it would do to a live creature. I soon found out when the cloud began to possess the Alpha Splinter, changing its skin color to a deep black. A quick scan told me that this new DARK Alpha Splinter had greater offensive and defensive power because of its new parasitic symbiote.

Needless to say, the fight against this new threat was difficult, but I soon killed it. Once the creature was vanquished, the parasitic cloud that had taken over the Alpha Splinter separated from its host and vaporized on the spot. In its place was a small, glowing sphere of what appeared to be pure energy. As I approached it for further analysis, it moved at me, fusing itself with my armor. I did a quick virus scan of my suit system to be safe – the results showed no negative side effects from this energy.

The force field went down at this point, so I decided to leave this room. However, since the way I had come in was blocked, I had no choice but to press further into the complex. I found an elevator, and took it up to the next floor. I got off the elevator once it stopped, and entered a large chamber. The chamber did not have a ceiling, but was open to the sky, with a large apparatus in the center. Above the giant machine was a large sphere of energy, contained within a sort of power station.

It was then I heard movement beind me...

[End Log File]_


	4. U-Mos

[Log File 004: Great Temple, Aether] I turned around, arm cannon ready to fire. A creature emerged from behind a nearby pillar, and bowed. This simple gesture was immediately understood - the being meant me no harm. I lowered my arm cannon, and the creature began to speak.

"Do not be afraid. I am U-Mos, Sentinel of the Luminoth. Please listen, and hear of our world's peril."

U-Mos held up his right hand, and a holographic image of a planet appeared. I could only assume it was the planet I was currently on. "Long ago," U-Mos began, "a cosmic object fell to our planet, Aether, exploding with great force. A rift was torn in time and space, and a strange power flowed over the world." The image of Aether was struck by a meteor and the planet began to split, showing two planets overlapping each other. "Where once there was Aether, there were now two. One of light...and one of shadow, each existing in its own dimension."

In U-Mos' left hand another image appeared, this one familiar to me. It was one of the creatures that stole my weapons in the dark dimension earlier. U-Mos continued, "It was the end of peace on Aether, for a new race was born that day on the dark world...one filled with hate and terrible power. They are the Ing. The Ing are creatures of shadow and darkness, knowing nothing of peace or mercy. For decades, we stood against them...yet we now lie on the verge of defeat."

The images of Aether and the Ing creature faded, and were replaced by another familiar image. This time the image was of the glowing sphere of energy the merged with me after fighting the Dark Alpha Splinter. "When Dark Aether was born, our planetary energy was divided. Half for our world, and half for theirs. Should one gain control of this energy, the other will perish. Before you arrived, the Ing had stolen a device from us... one that collects planetary energy. With it, they have weakened our planet to the verge of collapse." U-Mos then pointed at me, with words that I would never have expected. "But fortune smiles upon us this day, for the Energy Transfer Module... is now bonded to you. With it you can help us...help us restore our world. You're our only hope, Samus. Should we fall, the Ing will look to the stars for new planets to ravage and conquer. Your species could be their next victims..."

[End Log File]_


	5. Mission

[Log File 005: Great Temple, Aether] To be honest, I was slightly surprised the U-Mos knew my name. This surprise was short-lived, as I thought back to the wise race that raised me - the Chozo. After the Space Pirates had attacked my home planet and killed my parents, the Chozo took me in. I was raised in their ways, and in time, I was blessed with the Varia Suit. Chozo blood runs in my veins, and I had a feeling that this Luminoth somehow had a distant connection with the Chozo.

U-Mos then began to tell me what needed to be done. "The Ing have taken our energy to three temples on Dark Aether." He turned to look at the energy unit behind him, then turned back to me. "Find these temples, and transfer the energy from them to our own." My suit's computer system beeped twice, indicating that it had just received updates. He explained, "I have updated your map system with the location of another temple. There is knowledge there that can help on your way. I have also updated your Translator Module. You can now access devices and doors coded with Violet holograms. Many lands are now open to you." I checked my computer system, both confirming what he said and making sure these new updates worked.

U-Mos then proceeded to warn me. "Prepare well for your journey. The Ing now know you possess the Energy Transfer Module. They will try to recover it at all costs. Return to me once you have restored the energy to a temple. I will aid you as I can." He then raised his hands over his head, a faint light shining in his palms. "May the Light of Aether shine upon you!" As the light faded from his hands, I noticed my suit's energy reserves were refilled.

I left the Great Temple, checking my map as I went. The waypoint led me to a small cavern, where I found an elevator. Activating the elevator's mechanical system, I stepped onto it, descending towards the Agon Wastes…

[End Log File]_


	6. Agon Wastes

[Log File 006: Agon Wastes, Aether] The first thing I noticed after stepping off the elevator was the plant-forms. They were not quite the same as the flora I had seen near the Great Temple. Scanning them, the log files I found showed that this plant species thrived in dry, arid environments. This information helped greatly in preparation for what I would encounter in the Agon Wastes.

Stepping through the nearby doorway, I had to shield my eyes. I had expected there to be sunlight; what I did not expect was how bright it would be. After a few seconds my visor's filter kicked in, compensating for the glare. Moving my hand, I got my first good glimpse of the wasteland of Agon.

Sand. There was sand everywhere. Not like a desert in the traditional sense, however. The sand was mostly strewn amongst the ruins of what once looked like an advanced society. The ruins were impressive in themselves. Intricate carvings of ancient Luminoth warriors, along with abandoned Luminoth machinery, littered the landscape. It was truly a sight to behold.

These thoughts were short-lived, as the ground under my feet began to quake. I quickly rolled to the side, as a Sandigger popped out of the ground where I had been standing. The giant worm looked fearsome, but it wasn't very large. I hit the glowing weak spot on its head with a Missile, only to discover that this creature had TWO weak spots. Quickly locking on to the other one, the Sandigger was dispatched within a short time.

Moving on, I came to an area that had what appeared to be gear-based mechanisms. I didn't have time to investigate the scenery this time, because I heard a familiar cry. The cry only came from a certain species of creature. A species that was my sworn enemy: Space Pirates…

[End Transmission]_


	7. Space Pirates

[Log File 007: Agon Wastes, Aether] I have to give some credit to the Space Pirates, as they always seem to get in my way when I'm trying to save a planet. I guess that's just their Standard Operating Procedure. Here's a little known fact involving Space Pirates: MY S.O.P. is to eliminate every trace of them from the galaxy.

The Pirates seemed to have developed some new technology since our last encounter on Tallon IV. They seem to now have the ability to warp into a location via some form of personal teleportation module. I had no idea that these fiends were even capable of such advancement, but I didn't have time to ponder the implications right now. They had begun to open fire on me.

I'm glad that I had found a few missile expansions up to this point, giving me enough firepower to take on all the Pirates in the area. The Space Pirates have also been in training, because more of their shots were hitting me than not. This bothered me a little; but having found an energy tank earlier, I wasn't too worried.

It wasn't long before the three Pirates that assaulted me were turned into corpses. Standing over one of their bodies, I suddenly remembered the recording I had seen at the wreckage of G.F.S. Tyr. If the Pirates were on Aether, then they had a base of operations set-up. They only set-up a base on planets where they knew something of value, resource or something else, could be found. This means they have found something of value on Aether…

I filed this information away for later, so that I could let U-Mos know what was going on. I pressed forward, with a renewed determination to help rid Aether of the evil that plagued its surface. Coming to a new area, I entered what appeared to be some sort of coliseum. There was a circular arena in the center, with a walkway going around the outside. I entered the arena center; that was when the doors sealed the exits, trapping me inside…

[End Transmission]_


	8. Bomb Guardian

[Log File 008: Agon Wastes, Aether] The Sandigger that emerged from the earth in front of me was slightly larger than average. A quick scan confirmed what I suspected – it was an Alpha Sandigger. The oversized worm charged me, at a speed I was not expecting. I just barely got out of the way, and was getting to my feet when I noticed a familiar sight – the Ing possession cloud.

The cloud moved towards the Alpha Sandigger, which I knew would be a problem. Alpha Sandiggers already possess greater strength than their smaller versions, but that's not what worried me. What worried me was the fact that the Ing cloud, like with the Alpha Splinter in the Great Temple, would make this foe much more dangerous. My worry soon became full-blown fear, as the cloud finished bonding to its host and the creature's attacks changed.

At first, I didn't understand what was happening. It seemed that this new threat was using what appeared to be Morph Ball Bombs. More specifically, MY Morph Ball Bombs. Turning on my Scan Visor, the result confirmed it – the creature wasn't classified as a Dark Sandigger, but rather a Bomb Guardian. The beast was using my own weapon against me.

The scan result did provide me with some very useful information – the Bomb Guardian's vulnerable areas. With this information, I switched from defense to offense. The tail of my foe began to glow with a purple aura, making it an easy target for the lock-on system of my Missile Launcher. The first missile hit its mark, exposing the beast's mouth to attack. A Charge Beam shot knocked it health down a decent bit.

After repeating this cycle a few times, the Bomb Guardian let out an agonized cry. The Ing parasite disconnected from its slain host, and promptly exploded. Not like a bomb going off, but rather more in a puff of smoke. When I looked at where the Ing cloud had last been, I noticed an item in its place. It was the Morph Ball Bomb system that had been stolen from me on Dark Aether!

Without hesitation, I grabbed my missing weapon and uploaded it into my Varia Suit. The doors to the arena opened, allowing me to press forward towards Agon's temple. Entering the energy controller room, I expected to be greeted by another Luminoth. There was no such greeting, however.

Exploring the room, I found a body lying near a hologram projector. The Luminoth had been dead for some time, with multiple weapon hits on its armor. This one had not gone down without a fight. Turning on my Scan Visor, I scanned the holograph and activated the automated recording…

[End Log File]_


	9. I-Sha

[Log File 009 - Agon Temple, Aether] The recording began to play, and a holographic Luminoth appeared before me. The Luminoth, which I realized was the corpse lying near me, bowed.

"Welcome. I am I-Sha, Sentinel of the Agon Temple. This message survives my death, as guidance to the one who would fight the Ing." I-Sha straightened and continued, "A portal to Dark Aether lies nearby. With it, you can travel to this land's shadow. You must locate a Dark Temple, a twisted mockery of this sacred place. Inside you will find the Energy Controller you seek."

I-Sha held his hands up in front of him, and three disc-like objects appeared. "The temple door is held fast by three locks. The keys for the locks are hidden throughout that dark land." The images of the keys disappeared, and he proceeded to warn me. "Your search will be difficult. Even the very air Dark Aether is dangerous, and can cripple the strongest of warriors."

Another image appeared in I-Sha's hand, this time what appeared to be a crystal on a post. "In our past struggles with the Ing, we placed a series of Light Crystals throughout their world. They remain today. These Crystals create safe areas that will protect you from the harmful atmosphere of the dark world." At this point my Varia Suit beeped, letting me know that it had received an update. The recorded Luminoth explained, "I have updated your Translator Module. You can now access devices and doors coded with Amber holograms. More lands are open to explore."

I-Sha continued "When you have taken the energy from the Dark Temple, return here at once." He raised his hands over his head, and light sparkled from his fingers. "May the Light of Aether serve you well!"

The recording ended...

[End Log File]_


	10. Portal Chamber

[Log File 010: Agon Wastes, Aether] I left the Agon Temple, thinking about what the recording had told me. I remembered that the air of Dark Aether was hazardous, and I was not looking forward to going back there.

Returning to the area where I had killed the Space Pirates earlier, I climbed a few ledges and found an unstable rock formation. I blasted it with a missile, causing it to fall and create a small bridge across the gap it was next to. I pressed on, eventually finding the portal chamber I-Sha had spoken of earlier. There was just one thing out of place, though - there were Space Pirates there.

There were only a couple present, so I decided to stick to a stealth approach. I opened fire on the two unfortunate grunts standing near the portal machine, dropping them before they knew I was even there. Moving further into the room, two more troopers warped in. I prepared my missile launcher, but didn't have time to fire before the Ing cloud appeared again.

The Ing cloud split in two and moved towards the two Space Pirates. At that point, the Pirate Troopers opened fire on the clouds. This made me feel better, knowing that the Space Pirates and the Ing were not allies. This feeling was short-lived as the Ing clouds started to take over the Pirates. From my experience with the Ing cloud thus far, this could mean only one thing - the Troopers were about to get much more deadly.

The Ing clouds finished the parasitic process of merging with the Space Pirates, and the result was not pretty. Scanning the new Dark Pirate Troopers confirmed my prediction about their new danger level, but provided some interesting intel. Apparently, when the Ing possessed a lifeform, the new Dark creature was weak to light-based attacks. While this information was handy, I had no light-based weaponry to take advantage of this. I filed the intel away for later, and proceeded to handle the Ing/Space Pirate threat the way I handled the other Pirates earlier - with extreme prejudice.

The fight ended with a total of four Space Pirate corpses in the room, but my Varia Suit's energy reserves were at critical levels. Lucky for me, there were some storage crates nearby. Blasting them open revealed energy units, which I picked up immediately. After replenishing my energy, I took my first good luck at the portal generator.

The unit was offline. Scanning the machine, it appeared to be connected to a nearby dynamo. The dynamo received power from solar energy, which could be focused onto the device with three solar lenses that looked out of alignment. It took a few minutes to realign the lenses, but my actions had the desired result. The light from Aether's sun was focused onto the dynamo, which started to supply power to the portal generator.

I scanned the control panel on the generator. After a few seconds, a dimensional flux began to occur. In almost no time at all there was a full-blown portal in front of me. I approached it, hesitant to enter after my last experience with this type of portal. Remembering the mission given to me by U-Mos, I walked into the portal, towards the world of Dark Aether...

[End Log File]_


	11. Dark Agon

[Log File #011 - Dark Agon, Dark Aether] I emerged from the portal, this time landing more gracefully. Getting back on my feet, I heard the portal generator powering down. I knew I would be using the portal later, but for now I needed to press on.

I started to press forward, but stopped when I remembered that I wasn't on Aether anymore. I walked to the edge of the light zone that covered the portal platform. Tentatively, I stuck my hand out into Dark Aether's atmosphere. I could feel a searing pain as soon as my hand passed through the light zone, so I quickly pulled it back.

Looking around the portal chamber on Dark Aether, I noticed some light crystals that matched the description what I-Sha had shown me. Now that I knew what to look for to keep my energy reserves up, I made my move. Quickly moving from one safe zone to the next, I eventually reached a Bomb Slot on the other side of the room. I activated my Morph Ball, jumped into the slot, and set off a bomb. The adjacent gate unlocked, and my HUD informed me that something similar had happened back on the surface of Aether. Deactivating the Morph Ball, I left the portal chamber.

The next room offered little in the way of hostile resistance, but I still recorded the Inglets to my logbook for future reference. After dispatching them I moved to the next room, where I found a Recharge Station. Having gone through many adventures, I knew that I would need this. I stepped onto the platform and relaxed, allowing the Station to refill my energy reserves. When the process finished I proceeded to the next area.

The area I entered at this point was the huge chamber that had greeted me back on Aether, when I first entered Agon. Although most everything looked the same, on thing bothered me. The sculpture of the giant worm-like creature was missing.

I didn't have much time to question this, because right then I heard an ear-piercing shriek. The shriek did not sound human or friendly. That left only one possible explanation: something was about to attack me...

[End Log File]_


End file.
